


You'll Never Have to be Alone

by arysa13



Series: Family is Family [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Cheryl steals Archie's thunder.prompt: Archie finally proposes to Betty





	You'll Never Have to be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was done with this series but then I got this prompt and it fitted in well with the rest of the story so here we are

When Archie finds out that Cheryl has proposed to Toni, and that they’re now engaged, he’s irrationally annoyed about it. Not because he doesn’t think they should get married (in fact, they’re weirdly perfect for each other), but because, well, they kind of stole his thunder.

He’s had the ring hidden in the pocket of a coat he never wears for months now, waiting for the right time, planning the perfect night. But with Cheryl and Toni getting engaged less than a week ago, if he proposed to Betty _now_ , it would kind of seem like _he_ was stealing _their_ thunder, and not the other way around. If they’re families weren’t so weirdly interconnected now, it would be fine, but with Hal dating Penelope, and Cheryl being Juniper and Dagwood’s aunt, it seems like the Coopers and the Blossoms are destined to be in each other’s lives forever. (Plus the whole Jason and Polly were cousin’s thing. But he’s not thinking about that.)

So he has to re-evaluate his proposal plans, and the ring stays hidden.

Cheryl, of course, has to throw an extravagant engagement party, which she’d already started planning a month before she’d actually proposed to Toni.

Betty waves the fancy red and gold embossed invitation in Archie’s face.

“We can probably swing a visit to Riverdale in a month’s time, right?” she asks, plopping herself beside him on the couch. They’ve been living together in a crappy apartment in New York for the past three months, Betty in her last year of college and Archie bartending in between the occasional gig.

“You know I’d do anything for Cheryl,” Archie jokes. Betty elbows him affectionately.

“It’s not for Cheryl,” she pouts, “it’s for me.”

“Ah, well in that case, no way,” Archie screws up his face. “I hate doing things for you.”

“You’re the worst,” Betty tells him. Archie just laughs and leans in to kiss her.

“I love you,” he says.

“I know,” Betty replies softly. “But you’re not getting out of going to this engagement party.”

-

The party is being held at Thornhill, though Cheryl doesn’t live there anymore, and as soon as Archie walks through the front door with Betty’s hand in his, he feels like his walked into a scene from some kind of period movie.

“Since when does Cheryl have so many friends?” Archie whispers. A solemn looking man at the door takes their coats. “And why does this place look so different?”

“Betty, Archie,” Cheryl appears beside them, a smile on her face. She’s wearing a blood red gown, her lips painted a matching shade. “So glad you could make it.”

“Congratulations, Cheryl,” Betty says. Archie echoes the sentiments. Whatever has happened between Cheryl and Betty, or Cheryl and Archie over the years, they really are happy for her.

“Thank you,” Cheryl replies. “Gifts can be placed on the table in the living room,” she tells them, and flounces off, flicking her long red hair in Archie’s face as she goes.

“It’s nice to know that some things never change,” Betty says wryly. She leads them into the living room to place the gift they’ve brought on the table, as per Cheryl’s instructions. They spot Toni chatting to Jughead, and once Betty has off-loaded the gift they head over to congratulate the other half of the engaged couple.

Toni isn’t dressed in a gown like Cheryl is, but she is wearing the glitteriest pants Archie has ever seen.

“Hey, Toni, congratulations,” Archie says, holding his hand out for her to shake, then to Jughead to do the same. “Jughead.”

“Congrats, Toni,” Betty agrees. “You’re so lucky.” Archie goes his best not to pout at that. Betty would be engaged right now if it weren’t for Cheryl’s terrible timing.

“I was just telling her how _unlucky_ she is to be stuck with Cheryl for the rest of her life,” Jughead grimaces.

“Hey, be nice,” Toni admonishes. “You’d like her if you just gave her a chance.”

“I highly doubt that,” Jughead rolls his eyes.

“You want to see the ring?” Toni asks, already holding her hand out. It’s a gold band, a small diamond framed by a couple of golden swirls. The ring hidden in the closet at home for Betty is much nicer. Archie feels a stab of resentment.

“Wow, it’s beautiful,” Betty gushes. “Isn’t it Arch?”

“It’s okay, I guess,” he mutters, and she frowns at him in confusion. “I mean, it’s lovely, Toni. Sorry.”

“Did you get one for Cheryl?” Betty asks. Toni gives a moment of thought, a secret forming on her lips.

“Okay, don’t say anything, but I bought one for her like a week before she proposed, because _I_ was going to propose. I’m going to give it to her tonight,” Toni says, smirking. Betty has that look in her eye like that’s the sweetest thing she’s ever heard of. Archie scoffs, but manages to disguise it as a cough before anyone notices.

“Should we get some drinks?” Archie asks. “Where’s the bar around here?”

“Dining room,” Toni nods in the direction of the dining room. Archie and Betty murmur more words of congratulations before setting off in said direction.

Once drinks are in hand, the two of them venture into the crowd to mingle. Archie is pretty sure most of the people here are distant Blossom relatives, but there is also a mix of Serpents and ex Riverdale High students scattered amongst the crowd. It’s a strange collection of people.

Though Archie is feeling a little dejected, knowing that _he_ should be having an engagement party right now, instead of Cheryl and Toni, Betty manages to get him to dance with her, and he cheers up for a few minutes, until Cheryl’s shrill voice fills the room, the music coming to a stop.

“Listen up, people!” Cheryl says at the top of her voice. She smiles as people file into the living room, everyone crowding around to listen to her. Toni appears beside her, slipping her hand into her fiancée’s. Cheryl’s voice is softer when she speaks again. “Thank you all for coming,” Cheryl announces. “I just wanted to say how happy I am to be engaged to this incredible woman. I’m so lucky she said yes when I proposed. Which, of course, I knew she would.” Cheryl beams at Toni who grins back at her.

“And I’m so grateful that all of you are here to celebrate with me, and who have all been so supportive of our relationship,” Cheryl continues. “So let’s raise a glass to the two most beautiful bisexuals in Riverdale! Nay, in the whole world!”

“To Cheryl and Toni!” someone in the crowd yells, and the rest of the guests echo in a failed attempt at unison.

“I also have something to say,” Toni says, addressing the crowd. “Cheryl, I’m so happy you proposed, and I love you so much,” she says, turning to her fiancée. Archie swears he sees Cheryl blush. “And I know this is basically redundant, but I wanted to do it anyway.”

Toni gets to one knee and pulls out the ring she bought for Cheryl. Cheryl looks astonished. As if they aren’t already engaged.

“Marry me?” Toni grins.  Cheryl smiles, shaking her head in disbelief.

“You’re incredible,” Cheryl says. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

Archie claps along with the rest of the crowd of cheering friends and family, as Toni stands and slips the ring onto Cheryl’s finger. He glances at Betty just as she wipes a tear away. He grabs her free hand and squeezes.

“You okay?” he asks, his voice low.

“Yeah,” Betty nods. “I’m just really happy they found each other.”

Archie should be happy for them too. And he is, really. Deep down. But on the surface, he’s still just annoyed _he’s_ not the engaged one. He’s not doing a very good job of hiding it, either.

“What about you?” Betty whispers. “Are you okay?”

Archie shrugs. “Just tired, I guess,” he lies.

“Do you want to go?”

“Do you want to?”

“Yeah, I’m kind of tired too. We’ve done our duty.”

Archie nods, and as the crowd disperses back into various rooms and the music starts blaring again, he and Betty slip out the front door.

He’s silent on the way home, and Betty follows his lead, staying quiet as well. He feels a little guilty for acting like such a dick all night. It’s not her fault Cheryl ruined his plans.

He pulls into his old driveway, the porch light on but the rest of the house dark. His dad has already gone to bed.

“Hey,” Betty says softly, taking Archie’s hand as he unlocks the front door. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been acting weird all night.”

Archie pushes the door open. “Yeah,” he sighs. They walk inside and Betty closes the door behind them. “It’s just… it should have been us, you know?” he says without thinking. Too late, he realises what he’s said.

“What do you mean?” Betty asks, confused.

“Nothing,” he says quickly. He turns away so Betty can’t read his expression but she grabs him by the arm and he turns back to her reluctantly. The only visible light is the porch light gleaming through the window. Maybe she can’t see his face that well.

“Arch?” she says, her voice soft and hesitant. He can see the gears working in her mind. “Were you…” she stops. She’s guessed, but she thinks she could be wrong, so she doesn’t say it out loud.

“I bought you a ring,” Archie whispers. Betty’s eyes widen.

“You were going to propose?” she says, her voice a little squeaky.

“Like, a month ago,” Archie sighs. “But Cheryl beat me to it. And this is so not how you were supposed to find out.”

“I don’t care,” Betty says, her face breaking into a grin. The smile is infectious, and Archie can’t help but smile along with her. He tugs her close.

“Betty, will you marry me?” he asks, whispering the question into her hair. He doesn’t think his heart has ever beat so hard.

“Well, I’ve already turned you down twice. If I do it again you may not ever marry me,” Betty laughs softly. Archie pulls back slightly to look in her eyes.

“Betty,” he says. He needs to hear her say it. She leans up to kiss him, drawing it out before pulling away.

“Yes, Archie,” she says, her green eyes full of warmth and love. “I’ll marry you.”


End file.
